Red Dead Redemption 2
Red Dead Redemption II (or Red Dead Redemption 2) is an upcoming western-themed action-adventure video game developed by Rockstar San Diego and published by Rockstar Games. It is scheduled for release on October 26th, 2018Rockstar Games Staff (February 1, 2018). Red Dead Redemption 2 is Coming October 26th 2018: "Dear All, we are excited to announce that Red Dead Redemption 2 will be released on October 26th 2018. We apologize to everyone disappointed by this delay. While we had hoped to have the game out sooner, we require a little extra time for polish. We sincerely thank you for your patience and hope that when you get to play the game, you will agree the wait will have been worth it. In the meantime, please check out these screenshots from the game. We look forward to sharing a lot more information with you in the coming weeks. With thanks, Rockstar Games" for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One.Red Dead Redemption 2 Specifications: "Platform: PS4, Xbox One" It is the third entry in the Red Dead series and a prequel to 2010s Red Dead Redemption.''Rachel Weber (December 21, 2017). Red Dead Redemption 2 - Outlaws, trailers, and everything you need to know: ''"Meet your new Red Dead Redemption 2 hero: outlaw Arthur Morgan. Our first introduction doesn't exactly present him as the 'take him home to mother' type. We're sure there's more to him than threatening people and robbing banks, but right now, all we know is he's rough around the edges and in the employ of original RDR antagonist Dutch van der Linde - which sets the game's timeline firmly in prequel territory." Gameplay Red Dead Redemption II is a western action-adventure game set in an open world environment and played from a third-person perspective, featuring single-player and online multiplayer components.Red Dead Redemption 2 Information: "The game’s vast and atmospheric world will also provide the foundation for a brand new online multiplayer experience." The game has new features absent from the previous game. Scenes in the trailers show characters wading in water, using bow and arrow, dual-wielding revolvers, and using a canoe. Wildlife and hunting in the game have also improved. Plot Set in the American frontier, Red Dead Redemption II follows the story of Arthur Morgan, a member of Dutch van der Linde's outlaw gang. Characters * Arthur Morgan - Morgan is the main protagonist and playable character of Red Dead Redemption II. He is a member of the Van der Linde gang. * Bill Williamson - a member of the Van der Linde gang. * Dutch van der Linde - Dutch is the leader of the Van der Linde gang, and Morgan's boss. * John Marston - a member of the Van der Linde gang. Release On October 16, 2016, Rockstar Games changed all of their social media and Newswire images to two red and black Rockstar logos, one of which appeared faded in a similar way to several Red Dead Redemption screenshots. The following day, Rockstar teased another photo, appearing to show Dutch's Gang walking in front of the sunset. On October 18, 2016, Rockstar formally announced Red Dead Redemption 2, and a trailer was released on October 20, 2016. On May 22, 2017, Rockstar announced the game was delayed until spring 2018 and released screenshots from the game. On September 28 2017, Rockstar released the second trailer, revealing Arthur Morgan as the game's protagonist and Dutch van der Linde as one of the central characters. The trailer also revealed that the number '2' had been changed to the Roman numeral 'II', similar to that of the GTA series. Gallery Teasers and announcements rdr2_rockstar_3840x2160.jpg|October 16, 2016 teaser screen_shot_2016-10-17_at_10.jpg|October 17, 2016 teaser RedDeadRedemption2AnnouncementCover.jpg|October 18, 2016 announcement RDR2-28thSeptemberAnnouncement.jpg|September 22, 2017 announcement of September 28, 2017 announcement rdr2_rdr2_3840x2160.jpg|October 28, 2017 updated logo from second trailer Screenshots RedDeadRedemption2-SS1.jpg RedDeadRedemption2-SS2.jpg RDR2_1.jpg RedDeadRedemption2-SS3.jpg RedDeadRedemption2-SS4.jpg RedDeadRedemption2-SS5.jpg RedDeadRedemption2-SS6.jpg RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 1.jpg RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 2.jpg RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 3.jpg RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 4.jpg RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 5.jpg RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 6.jpg RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 7.jpg Videos Red Dead Redemption 2 Debut Trailer Red Dead Redemption 2 Official Trailer 2 External links * Official website References Related content pt-br:Red Dead Redemption 2 Category:Games Category:Rockstar Games Category:Red Dead Redemption II